Lucy, leader of 2 realms
by SerastheReaper
Summary: Lisanna's back, but different than normal stories like this. Lisanna's nice, Lucy willingly leaves team Natsu, and Lucy's not, or ever was, in love with Natsu. beginning based right before S-class exams. HIATUS for idk how long. Poll up, please read A/N on chapter 5. Poll will end when my HIATUS is over.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **this is my first story, so please go easy on me. This is one of the many 'Lucy kicked out and replaced by Lisanna clichés' except slight different. 1) Lisanna's not evil. 2) Lucy doesn't love Natsu or anyone (at the moment). I'm having Lucy be oblivious to people loving her, because I like stories/anime where the girl is dense and the guys all love her. 3) I'm not a fan of Nalu, and Lisanna's not evil so they will be a happy couple. 4) Lucy quits from her own free will.

I'm at the part of the anime right before the time skip, but I am basing it after later on. I've read a hell of a lot of fan fiction to get an idea of what goes on, if I make something OOC of Sabertooth, that'd be the reason other than me purposely doing it. Beginning based before time skip.

"Talking" '_thinking' _**writing**

Based right before S-class exams, Laki is Cana's partner instead of Lucy.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

It's been three months since Lisanna 'came back from the dead', and Fairy Tail has been non-stop partying ever since. People have been ignoring me, but that's fine. I would've mind, but they weren't the people I usually talk to. Besides, I can't blame them. Lisanna was thought to be dead for two years, it's no wonder how everyone wants to talk to her. I just regret that I never got the chance to get to know her better. So here's basically what happened during the three months. Lisanna and Natsu are a couple '_cute!'. _Gajeel and Levy are also a couple '_even cuter!'. _ Freed developed feelings for Mirajane, but it's ironic considering Fairy Tail's resident matchmaker doesn't know someone loves her. Last, but not least, Jellal and Erza have been seeing each other in secret. The only reason I know is because I caught them on a date when I went to one of my favorite cafés, and swore to keep it a secret.

I walked over to the bar, to find my vanilla shake already on the counter for me. '_Good old Mira' _I thought with a smile. I sipped on my shake quietly while finishing up the last chapter of my novel, making a mental note to give it to Levy when she gets back from her mission with Gajeel and Lily. That reminds me, I should do a mission to pay my rent. Leaving my empty glass on the counter, I go over to the request to pick a mission. Forgot to mention, ever since Lisanna came back Team Natsu have been going on missions with Lisanna instead of me, so I've been unofficially replaced. I've thought about quitting the team so Lisanna can officially join, but I they might take it the wrong way and think I quit just because Lisanna's on it, and probably be labeled as a bitch. I'll wait until Team Natsu kicks me off, which will probably be any day now. I mentally squealed as I found the perfect job.

**Mission: recover a package from Takeshima's**

**Museum of Natural History**

**Reward of 70,000 J**

I got the mission approved by Mira I skipped happily outside the guild. I'm happy that I get time to spend with Uncle Jiemma and little Min-chan, and get money for my rent. (**A/N: **to clear up any confusion you may or may not be experiencing, Takeshima is the name of the town I have for Sabertooth. Again this is pre-time skip, so Sabertooth is a small guild and Minerva is only ten. Jiemma's not really her uncle, but was a friend of her dad's that was kind toward Lucy. Rogue, Sting, Yukino, Rufus, and Orga, and the exceeds aren't part of the guild yet.) I walked to the train station and bought a ticket. I boarded the train, got into my seat, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

2 hours later

I felt someone shaking me slightly. "Miss?" I open my eyes to see a train attendant. "You need to get off. We're at our last stop, Takeshima."

I thanked her and walked off. I walked into the doors of Sabertooth, where I was immediately engulfed in a bone crushing hug. I look down and saw it was Minerva, her hair in two violet pigtails wearing a cute light blue summer dress.

"Lu-chan! It's been so long since last visit!" she squealed. She just gets cuter by the minute.

"Sorry, Min-chan," I apologized. "I was too caught up with my guild, that I never got to visit. Which reminds me, I can't stay too long because I'm on a mission."

She pouted, and then smiled again. "Lu-chan if you ever quit Fairy Tail, will you join Sabertooth?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course Min-chan"

"Pinky promise?" she said, as she held out her pinky.

I locked my pinky with hers. "Pinky promise."

* * *

5 hours later

I'm riding on the train back to Magnolia, I thought back to today's events. It was nice talking to Uncle Jiemma, Min-chan, and the rest of the members. A woman stepped into my cart, interrupting my thoughts. She had white/silver hair with sparkly gold eyes, wearing a flowing light blue dress. She looked beautiful, to say the least. She pointed the seat across from me. "Is this seat taken?" she asked.

"No, go right ahead." I replied and she sat down. "My name's Lucy"

"My name's Stella and I'm the celestial dragon." She said. I blinked then my eyes go wide.

"EH!" I yelled out.

"And I was sent here to meet you, so I may convince you to take your mother place as queen of the two realms." She said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Your mother was queen of both the Dragon Realm, and the Wolf Realm."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if it's too short, not good, or doesn't explain much, but I'm new at this. I want your opinion and suggestions, so….. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Your mother was queen of both the Dragon Realm, and the Wolf Realm." Stella said.

"B-but that's impossible. M-my mom was human, and a celestial mage." I stuttered. I mean, wouldn't you if you were just told that your mother ruled over two powerful species. "Wait, aren't wolves extinct?"

"In Fiore, yes, because people kept slaughtering the wolves centuries ago, they transferred them over to the Wolf Realm." She paused. "Would you like to hear your mother's past" I nodded. She chanted a spell which I couldn't understand. She must have seen my confusion and said, "Sound Barrier, so nobody can hear from the outside. Now let's start."

"It all started with your grandparents. Your grandmother was ruler of the wolves and your grandfather leader of dragons, well at that time they were the heirs to the throne. The two species were at war for several years, until one day both sides were fed up and decided to make a compromise. They arranged the two heirs to be married, so both species would live together in harmony in both realms. At first your grandparents hated the idea, having to marry someone they don't know. They would often bicker every day, over the silliest of things. One day that all changed. Your grandmother was kidnapped and saved by your grandfather, and then they realized their feelings for each other. It was months later that they confessed, went through with the marriage ceremony and announced as king and queen of both realms. Then your mother was born with the blood of both wolves and dragons. Years later, when your mother was 13, your grandparents were killed. Layla was trained to be the next queen and exceeded both her parent's strength due to the mixed blood. One day she took interest in the human world, and decided to live there while keeping a lacrima to be contacted in case of trouble. She met Jude at the delivery guild, Love and Lucky, and years later had you. She put a seal on your wolf and dragon magic when you were a baby, and asked me to remove the seal when you were ready. She didn't want you to be completely defenseless so she taught you celestial spirit magic. On 7/7/X777, Layla was called back to the dragon realm, along with the other dragons, because Weisslogia and Skiadrum were nearly killed by their slayers. She healed them with her sky magic, but she used up to much power and died. I have come because I think you are ready for your training"

It took a few minutes to get over the shock. "Can I at least say goodbye to my guild and family?" I asked.

She nodded. "When your prepared say 'Open gate of the dragon realm' and I'll be waiting," she said, then disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"_Now entering Magnolia."_ A voice rang on the loudspeaker.

* * *

I dropped off the package for my mission, and currently going back to the guild. I walk through the door and see the majority of Fairy Tail passed out in puddles of beer, and Mirajane cleaning the counter. She smiled and waved. "Hi Lucy. Why are you back so late?"

I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:45. I shrugged in reply. "Are Team Natsu and Levy-chan back from their missions yet?"

"No, sorry Lucy."

"Okay, Mira can I borrow some paper for my novel?" She nodded and got me some. I decided to write a few letters as goodbye.

**Dear Fairy Tail,**

**I'm sorry this is short notice but I'm leaving Fairy Tail to train, I don't know how long though. This is nobody's fault and don't bother looking for me, It'd be a waste of time. I won't be coming back because I promised someone that if I ever left Fairy Tail I'd join my uncle's guild, Sabertooth. A celestial mage never breaks her promises. Please respect my decision. If we ever cross paths again, I want you to be happy. Also, I resign from Team Natsu so Lisanna may join. **

**Levy: I will miss you fellow book lover. I finished my novel while you were on your mission. Master has it so ask him, and pass on the book to anybody who wishes to read it. When I see you next time, I expect a ring on your finger from a certain metal mage.**

**Erza: You were a sister to me. I will miss your love of cakes, your death threats, and your bone-crushing hugs. When I see you, remind me to bake you a triple layer strawberry cheesecake. Good luck with you-know-what. **

**Gray: You're the brother I never had. I will miss your bickering with Natsu and your 'interesting' habit of stripping at the randomest times. Try to tone it down, kay?**

**Gajeel: If you hurt Levy-chan I'll rip out your spine and shove it down your throat. I'll miss you and your 'unique' singing.**

**Natsu: Same concept as Gajeel, if you break Lisanna's heart. I never did get a chance to thank you for bringing me to Fairy Tail, and bringing me into this loving family. Thank you!**

**Lisanna: I'm sorry that I never got to know you, but from what I heard you seem like an incredibly kind person. Good luck with Natsu and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I'm proud to announce that you are now an official member of Team Natsu.**

**Happy: I'll miss you most of all. Try to stay strong. If you go to my apartment you'll see my freezer full of fish, help yourself.**

**Fairy Tail's former celestial mage,**

**Lucy**

I wrote this next one to Sabertooth.

**Dear Uncle Jiemma and Min-chan,**

**I have to leave Fairy to do training, for I don't know how long. Don't worry Min-chan, I didn't forget about our promise. When I'm finished I'll head over to Sabertooth to join.**

**Love,**

**Lucy**

(**A/N: **I know this letter is short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write)

I got up from my seat and on the door to Master's office. Hearing his muffled "come in" I stepped inside.

"Master, I would like to leave Fairy Tail" I said.

* * *

**Makarov P.O.V**

I was shocked to say the least. One of my children is asking to leave, and it's the one who seemed to love Fairy Tail the most. "May I ask why?" I asked.

"Something has come up," Lucy said with a sad smile. "I will not be able to come back; I promised Min-chan I would join Sabertooth if I left." She handed me a letter. "Please read this aloud to the guild when everyone is present."

Yes, I've heard of little Minerva. Such a sweet little girl. I know how Lucy is with promises, so I'll respect her decision. As my eyes started blurring from tears, I erased her guild mark. As she was about to leave I stood on my desk and stated, "Remember the three rules of Fairy tail. One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. And Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you." I flashed her the Fairy Tail sign, which she returned, then left.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I walked back to the apartment after I sent Min-chan at the post office. I gave the Land Lady my last rent payment and headed to my place. I summoned Virgo to help me pack my stuff except the freezer for Happy. With one more silent goodbye I said,"Open gate of the Dragon Realm." A portal-like thing appeared and I walked through to meet the smiling face of Stella.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for delay due to writer'sblock/laziness.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Welcome to the Realm of the dragons." Stella said. I gaped at the scenery in front of me. Right now I'm on a cliff-like structure looking over different territories. I see one made of ice, fire, lightning, shadow, earth, metal, light, one floating in the sky, and many more past the territories I can see. Stella giggled. "You can look at the view later; right now I need to release your seal." Her human arm turned into a dragon claw, and rested the claws over my stomach where I assume the seal was placed. She started chanting in a language I can't understand. I started glowing and I felt an immense power flow through my veins

"The seal has been released. Before we begin training I will explain to you some things. Dragons excel in defense, strength, and endurance; and wolves specialize in speed, agility, and reflexes. You will be working on these things before we teach you magic, since you are not capable of controlling and concentrating your magic energy. You will be taught most magic by us dragons, and hand-to-hand combat and weapons from the wolves. Every day you will meditate to control your energy, any questions?" Stella explained. I shook my head. "Then let's get you settled in!" She directed me to the castle that was apparently behind us.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail, Makarov P.O.V**

Everyone's here, better break the news. "LISTEN UP BRATS!" Everyone turned their eyes to me. "I have news on our celestial mage, Lucy. She left the guild. She asked me to read this letter aloud."

Dear Fairy Tail,

I'm sorry this is short notice but I'm leaving Fairy Tail to train, I don't know how long though. This is nobody's fault and don't bother looking for me, It'd be a waste of time. I won't be coming back because I promised someone that if I ever left Fairy Tail I'd join my uncle's guild, Sabertooth. A celestial mage never breaks her promises. Please respect my decision. If we ever cross paths again, I want you to be happy. Also, I resign from Team Natsu so Lisanna may join.

Levy: I will miss you fellow book lover. I finished my novel while you were on your mission. Master has it so ask him, and pass on the book to anybody who wishes to read it. When I see you next time, I expect a ring on your finger from a certain metal mage.

Erza: You were a sister to me. I will miss your love of cakes, your death threats, and your bone-crushing hugs. When I see you, remind me to bake you a triple layer strawberry cheesecake. Good luck with you-know-what.

Gray: You're the brother I never had. I will miss your bickering with Natsu and your 'interesting' habit of stripping at the randomest times. Try to tone it down, kay?

Gajeel: If you hurt Levy-chan I'll rip out your spine and shove it down your throat. I'll miss you and your 'unique' singing.

Natsu: Same concept as Gajeel, if you break Lisanna's heart. I never did get a chance to thank you for bringing me to Fairy Tail, and bringing me into this loving family. Thank you!

Lisanna: I'm sorry that I never got to know you, but from what I heard you seem like an incredibly kind person. Good luck with Natsu and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I'm proud to announce that you are now an official member of Team Natsu.

Happy: I'll miss you most of all. Try to stay strong. If you go to my apartment you'll see my freezer full of fish, help yourself.

Fairy Tail's former celestial mage,

Lucy

Almost everyone burst out crying, if they didn't their eyes were filled with unshed tears. "SHE COULDN'T HAVE LEFT!" Natsu yelled. "SHE MUST STILL BE AT HER APARTMENT." He ran out of the guild, Team Natsu following him in pursuit. _Believe me Natsu, I wish that were true. _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Lucy's old apartment, Gray P.O.V**

I followed Flame Brain into her apartment, using the door for the first time. The place was deserted, which meant that she really did leave. The only object left was the fridge for Happy. I punched the wall as tears welled up in my eyes. She's gone. I might never see her again. I never got to confess my feelings for her. That's right, I loved her. I was hoping to confess when Juvia stops pursuing me, so she won't unleash her wrath on her 'Love Rival'. But she's gone. I dropped to my knees as more tears started streaming down my cheeks.

**Erza P.O.V.**

My beloved sister's gone. The one who helped me pull apart Natsu and Gray during fights. The one who kept my meetings with Jellal a secret. The person who may have been the weakest link, but she had the biggest heart. I can't believe she's gone. Tears start streaming from my eye. I hope I see you again Lucy.

**Happy P.O.V**

Just like Lucy said in the letter, she left her freezer full of fish for me. A sad smile spreads across my face as I nibble on one of the fish. Lucy was always nice, except when Natsu and I teased her and snuck into her apartment. Tears fall down my face and my nose running a little. I looked out the window in the kitchen. Lucy, wherever you are please be okay.

**Lisanna P.O.V.**

A few tears were falling down my face, and my hand covering my mouth to muffle my sobs. I may have never got to know Lucy personally, but from what I've heard from everyone she was really kind. Master would talk about her strong will, and her boobs but I try not to think of the pervert comments. When Lucy was on a solo mission, Levy told me she was a fellow book lover. I made a mental note to ask Levy to read her novel after her. Erza said she made the best cakes. I could tell Gray had a crush on her, because whenever she was at the guild he would be gazing at her, and his eyes lit up whenever her name was mentioned. I hope someday I will get to know you better, Lucy.

**Natsu P.O.V**

It was true she's gone. Lucy was like the sister I never had. It pains me to know that one of my best friends had to leave Fairy Tail. It took all my strength to hold back my tears. Lucy would want me to be happy; she would want all of us to be happy. With Happy on my shoulder, I jumped out her window for the last time.

* * *

**At Sabertooth, Jiemma P.O.V.**

I read over the letter from Lucy. A grin spread across my face. Lucy will be a great addition to Sabertooth. Minerva will be happy when she hears about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time skip: 7 years**

**Lucy P.O.V**

It's been about 7 years, and I'm done with training. I found out that at S-class exams Acnologia appeared and attacked Fairy Tail, though he was controlled by Zeref so he's forgiven. The attack should just freeze them for a while, so they may already have woken up. I found this out from Loke when he returned to the spirit world.

My senses are about 5 times greater than dragon slayers, due to the wolf genetics. During these 7 years I've learned all dragon slaying magic: celestial, poison, sky, fire, lightning, metal, water, light, shadow (**a/n: **in case you forgot Lucy's mom died to heal Weisslogia and Skiadrum) ice, earth, and apocalypse. My reflexes are quick. My speed is about 130 mph without even trying. My upper-body strength is insane! One time while I was bored I juggled 6 boulders without breaking a sweat! Some of the wolves knew other types of magic like ark of time, telepathy, rune magic, and illusion. I'm a master of martial arts, and my weapon skills would be on par with Erza. I learned requip magic, but only use it for my weapons. I have elemental weapons that change into weapons of my choosing, but whenever I use them I mostly use either a scythe or giant sword.

Also 4 years ago in the wolf realm, I saved an adorable wolf cub that was orphaned. He was silver with hints of blue and golden eyes, and right now is big enough to go up to my knee. I named him Fang and he still travels by my side. He can attack people by barking powerful sound waves and using his claws and fangs to fight.

I discovered that I have more than one form: My human form, the one I've been living in my whole life, I also learned that I summon dragon wings anytime; A dragon with scales of silver and gold; A blond wolf with silver highlights. I almost never use my dragon or my wolf form, because I'm so comfortable in my human form.

Another thing I realized is that my human form stops aging at age 18, so I look slightly older, well more mature, than when I left. My blond hair goes down to my waist, and is streaked with silver. My fashion sense changed slightly; not as skimpy as before but not too modest. Right now I'm wearing a black tank top that shows a little cleavage, dark blue jean shorts that go mid-thigh, and black combat boots.

Anyway, I'm off topic. Today is the day I return to Earthland. It's going to be hard to say goodbye, but I'm keeping a lacrima with me to keep in contact with both realms. I smelled tears coming from behind me. I turned around and saw all the dragons and most of the wolves gathered to say goodbye, and Stella stepped up with a box in her hands. "Lucy, this is a gift from us dragons and wolves. Inside you will find jewelry that holds your magic energy, also known as limiters. Wearing these will be easier than holding back your energy, and you need these because your power has enough pressure to knock out everybody in a 2 mile radius. As you run out of energy your limiters will replace it. Although these limiters hold a great deal of energy, you still have enough power radiating off of you." She explained as handed me the box. I looked inside to find 2 pure silver rings, one wolf with a green gemstone, one dragon with a red gemstone; a set of earrings with a wolf design; a gold bracelet with a dragon design; and a necklace of a wolf with dragon wings with a dark blue gemstone.

"Thank you, goodbye everyone." I say after I put on my limiters. I raise my hand," Open Portal to Earthland: Takeshima." When the portal appeared, Fang and I walked through.

* * *

I looked around me and saw that Takeshima has changed a lot since 7 years ago. I can't seem to find anything similar. I started walking around looking for Sabertooth, when I saw two exceeds all alone. One was red with a blue vest and the other green with an adorable pink frog costume. The one in the frog costume was crying and the red one was looking around nervously. I walked up to them. "Is something wrong?" I asked. They looked from sad to scared when they saw Fang. "It's okay Fang won't hurt you, now what's wrong?"

The one in the pink frog costume spoke up. "Fro and Lector got separated from Rogue-kun and Sting-kun while we were shopping. Fro can't find Rogue anywhere." He started crying again.

"Don't worry I'll help you." I said with a reassuring smile. "Are Sting and Rogue your dragon slayers?" They nodded. I picked them up and placed them on each of my shoulders. "Then I'll just try to find the scent of dragons." I focused my senses and found the scents of Weisslogia and Skiadrum and started walking in that direction. "My name is Lucy, what are your names?"

The one in the in the frog suit stopped crying and smiled cheerfully." Fro's name is Frosch, but you can call me Fro." Can this little guy get any cuter?** (A/n:** Frosh is a boy in my story, because I find a boy in a pink frog costume cuter than a girl in a pink frog costume)

The other one replied, "Lector."

"Nice to meet you two!" We fell into a comfortable silence until I found the two dragon slayers, one with spiky blond hair and one that kinda looked emo with black hair covering one of his eyes, looking frantically for their exceeds. "Excuse me? Do these exceeds belong to you?" They looked towards me, the blond one smiling brightly and the other one with no expression, but had relief flash in his eye.

**Sting P.O.V**

"Excuse me? Do these exceeds belong to you?"

I turn around and smile brightly. Today is my lucky day, Lector gets lost and then returned by a hot blond! Lector climbed on my shoulder. "Hey blondie my name is Sting, how about you go out with me?" She seemed unaffected, no blush or anything. Weird, normally girls are all over me.

"Sorry, but you seem like a perverted idiot who only cares about strength. Besides I'm trying to find a certain guild. Oh and your blond too." She said. How dare she talk about the great Sting like that!

"What guild are you joining?" I ask, trying to contain my anger against the, again, hot blonde.

"Sabertooth" she replied. I was happy that she would be joining my guild, but I had to keep Sabertooth's reputation.

"Sorry blondie, but the guild isn't a place for weaklings." One minute I'm crossing my arms and smiling triumphantly, next minute I'm flung into a produce stand and it all fades to black.

**Rogue P.O.V**

"Excuse me? Do these exceeds belong to you?" I turn around to see a beautiful blond woman with Frosh and Lector on her shoulders, and a Silver wolf at her side. I'm relieved that Frosh is safe.

Frosh jumps into my arms and Lector climbs on Sting's shoulder. I was about to thank her, when Sting interrupts. "Hey blondie my name is Sting, how about you go out with me?" I mentally face palm. We meet just meet a beautiful and obviously kind woman, and in less than a minute Sting has to be an idiot. I look to see her reaction, only to find that there wasn't any.

"Sorry, but you seem like a perverted idiot who only cares about strength. Besides I'm busy trying to find a certain guild. Oh, and your blond too." Hit the nail right on the head, she's pretty smart.

"What guild are you joining?" Sting asked. I was curious, too. She would be a great asset to the guild, I can sense a lot of magical energy emmiting from her, and that she smelled like dragon, and wolf. Come to think of it, aren't wolves extinct?

"Sabertooth." She replied. I did a happy dance in my head that she was joining the same guild as me, but kept my usual emotionless expression.

"Sorry blondie, but the guild isn't a place for weaklings." Sting said with his signature smirk, the next second he was thrown head-first into a produce stand by the blond beauty, thank goodness Lector jumped off his shoulder at the right time. I'm not surprised that Sting was oblivious to her magical pressure, but I was surprised she was strong enough to send him flying without any magic. She calmly walked over and picked Sting's unconscious body up from the rubble and placed him on the ground beside it.

"Time ark: Restore" she chanted, and the stand was good as new. She bowed apologetically to the old woman running the stand. "I'm sorry for the trouble." She stated as she picked Sting up and hauled him over her shoulder. She looked at me. "I'm guessing you're Rogue?"

"Yes, but how do you know my name?" I asked.

She smiled sweetly. "Fro mentioned you. My name is Lucy, and this is Fang." She gestured towards the silver wolf. "Now that we're introduced, can you lead me towards Sabertooth." I lead the way, she followed me still carrying Sting.

"How did Lucy-san know we were from Sabertooth?" Frosh asked. I was wondering the same thing, but realized it was probably the marks.

"Well the idiot has a Sabertooth guild mark on his shoulder, and Rogue has one on his cloak." I was right, and it looks like said idiot was waking up now.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I set the idiot on the ground. Perfect timing, by the looks of it we're in front of Sabertooth. The guild hall is a lot larger than I remember it. I walked through the doors and looked around. I don't know my way around so I asked the first person I saw. It was a woman with long violet hair and a blue dress, I couldn't see her face. I tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. "Excuse me? Can you direct me to Guild Master's office." She turned around with at first a cold expression, but then she had a really bright smile on her face.

"Lu-chan?!" she exclaimed. Could it be?

"Min-chan?!" As soon as I said that I was engulfed in a hug. "It's been so long, I almost didn't recognize you. You really changed a lot." I said as I was released.

"What about you? You look almost exactly the same?!"

"Long story, can you direct me to Uncle Jiemma's office?"I asked

"Sure, follow me." She lead the way up a staircase.


	5. Author's note

**Author's note**

**I'm going on hiatus for a while to watch more Fairy Tail episodes, because I'm still only a few episodes after when they arrived at Tenrou. I kinda know some information from a HELL of a lot of Lisanna clichés I read, but I prefer to know what I talking about over winging it. I'm not sure when I'll be back.**

**I started a poll on who Lucy is paired with. Feel free to PM or review if you want another person to be added to the list. I won't accept Natsu, Gajeel, or Jellal. Like it or not Lisanna is nice in my story, and I find GaLe and Jerza fanfiction cute. I will make an exception to Freed if many people request it, I'll edit out him having a crush on Mira in the first chapter. I also made it 3 choices because I want like a top 3 that Lucy will be paired to add a little drama, example: Her bf dies, cheating on her, etc. I take on requests if you have an idea on how that will happen. I'll only announce the top pairing, to leave you wondering who she ends up with if this happens.**

**Take notice that I added OC to the poll. I do take on requests for OCs, but if you want to vote for OCs keep in mind that this choice is completely random if you vote for it. Also when you send in OC requests I will not accept any under the name 'Guest'. I don't care how good the character is I acknowledge people who give me ideas, if you're a guest type in a name or put in the review what name you would like to be called. If you can't think of a name just do 'Anonymus' or your name, or initials with random numbers. JUST SOMETHING BESIDES GUEST! **

**I also want OCs that can be friends or enemies to Lucy. I would like to know as much about the character as possible. BE AS DESCRIPTIVE AS POSSIBLE. They're name. What color hair, skin, eyes. What clothes or what type of clothes they wear plus the colors. They're personality. They're magic, or fighting style, and weapons if they have any(can't be too strong, be reasonable at most Erza strength level.) What guild they're in and what color + place it is. (can be at other teams in GMG, like: Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus. You get the idea.)What their attitude is and relationship is to Lucy and other characters.**

**I also take request on if anybody wants to add anything to the story.  
**

* * *

**Change of plans, I'm a naturally lazy person and still haven't really gotten around to watching more Fairy Tail, It will be a long while til I update. If more than a year passes by, I'm most likely going to discontinue the story.**


End file.
